


Отцовское воспитание

by GrafEnone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Попытки Люциуса исправить результаты материнского воспитания.





	Отцовское воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> Весенняя магическая сессия 2018  
> Задание: Полёты на мётлах

Этот ребенок совершенно не умеет себя держать, он слишком избалован матерью. Возможно, Нарцисса хотела девочку, но родился сын, как и должно; возможно, сама Моргана уготовила ей судьбу стать столь нежной матерью. Однако теперь Люциус вынужден наблюдать результат женского воспитания. Ребенок любим и обласкан, он импульсивен, и в нем слишком много крови Блэков. Люциусу остается только поджимать губы — и пытаться это исправить. Хотя кровь, конечно, не исправить, как ни старайся.

Первым делом, полагает он, нужно изменить обстановку, изменить среду, в которой сын растет.

Нарцисса, само собой, против. Люциус в замешательстве от ее напора: она не хочет отправлять сына в другую страну — это слишком далеко по ее мнению, это слишком опасно, она считает, «Это нецелесообразно», говорит она упрямо, но на самом деле Дурмстранг — это лучший вариант для их ребенка. Там Драко смогут привить верные социальные ориентиры, там он будет избавлен от всей этой толерантно-либеральной чуши, которая непременно ждет его в Хогвартсе. 

Нарцисса неожиданно неуступчива, и Люциус оставляет вопрос открытым до поры до времени. Возможно, в этом его главная ошибка, но противостоять настойчивости супруги, когда сыну еще нет одиннадцати, он не в силах.

Их ребенок слишком эмоционален и порывист, он не умеет сдерживаться, и это сослужит ему плохую службу, замечает Люциус не раз. Нарцисса говорит ему:

— Нет ничего дурного, что мальчик выражает свои чувства.

Когда Люциус возражает, что чрезмерная экспрессия вредна, она говорит:

— Опомнись! Ему всего девять! — и смотрит так, будто он заговорил о каком-то неведомом и абсурдном святотатстве. 

Люциус пытается убедить ее в своей правоте.

— Наследник должен с малых лет понимать, где грань, — говорит. — Он вырастет, не умея держать язык за зубами.

Нарцисса не согласна. Наверняка потому, что, как и Люциус, знает, чья кровь говорит в Драко, чья кровь виной. 

Горячий нрав, болтливость и эмоциональность — это не лучшие качества для наследника Малфоев, поэтому Люциус пытается снова и снова: он проводит с сыном время, он пытается говорить с супругой. Но все тщетно, и он непоправимо опоздал. 

Драко смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными обожания, Драко слушает его слова, едва не открыв рот — кажется, сын готов записывать за ним, но это ничего не меняет и ни к чему не ведет. Никакие вдохновенные речи Люциуса не меняют того, что мальчик может кинуться в слезы от легких ушибов, что все его чувства написаны на лице, что он неусидчив и невнимателен. Не меняют того, что все его истерики и капризы сопровождаются почти женской «оглядкой на зеркало». 

Нарцисса по-прежнему и слышать ничего не хочет по этому поводу. После каждого разговора на эту неприятную тему она гневно сверкает глазами, готовая, кажется, испепелить его на месте одним взглядом. Люциус не хочет признаваться, но видеть обычно спокойную супругу в такой ярости, прекрасной и непреклонной, ему нравится. Впрочем, все это не исчерпывает проблему.

Стоило бы отдать сына в Дурмстранг, заняться усиленной подготовкой на дому до времени, изменить подход к практике воспитания. Нарцисса не хочет слышать про Дурмстранг, выбранные Люциусом учителя ей не нравятся и, конечно же, сдерживать или ограничивать свою заботу о сыне она не собирается. Это какой-то убежденный фанатизм, на самой грани здравого смысла. 

Он сам занимается с сыном историей рода — в конце концов, дитя достаточно взрослое, чтобы думать и запоминать, а историю своей семьи наследнику надлежит знать с младых ногтей.

***

Однажды вместо занятий он долго молчит, глядя за окно. Погода на диво хороша: тепло, облачно и безветренно. Драко переминается с ноги на ногу и нервничает слишком ощутимо. Наверняка думает, что чем-то его прогневал, но Люциус не спешит заговорить. Поднимается с кресла, оправляет рукава сорочки.

— Ты ведь умеешь держаться на метле, верно? — спрашивает он, глядя на сына. Тот замирает на мгновение, встревоженный пристальным вниманием, но затем резко отвечает, чуть громче, чем нужно:

— Да, конечно, отец.

Люциус кивает.

— Тогда пойдем.

Они выходят из дома; нетерпение сына слишком очевидно. Возможно, уроки этикета и возраст дадут положительный результат и благотворно на него повлияют, он научится, думает Люциус — всего лишь тешит себя надеждами на самом деле.

— Как тебе нравится квиддич? — спрашивает Люциус. Сын едва приноравливается к его шагу; отвечает сбито, вынужденный одновременно следить за осанкой, шагом, голосом.

— Нравится. Очень нравится.

Люциус снова кивает, удовлетворенно. 

— Будет хорошо, если ты займешься спортом во время обучения в школе, — говорит он неопределенно, полагая, что сын сумеет принять сказанное к сведению.

Минуя сад с выходом к оранжерее, они доходят до конюшни, за которой — чистое поле. 

— Тебе не помешает практика полета на метле, — говорит Люциус, призывая заклинанием метлу, и поджимает губы. Метла не игрушечная, но все еще укороченная, слишком детская, Нарцисса никак не соглашается купить для сына обычную, а ведь ему давно пора освоить что-то вроде «Лунного луча».

Люциус решается сделать занятия полетов регулярными и впредь использовать одну из запасных метел: право слово, это все уже отдает помутнением рассудка. 

— Тебе удаются полеты?

Драко самодовольно улыбается.

— Да, вполне удаются, отец.

Самодовольство слишком откровенное и открытое, что совсем не комильфо, и Люциус думает, что нужно бы сменить учителя этикета — он бесполезен.

— Что ж, изволь это продемонстрировать. 

Сын бледнеет лицом: нервничает, боится показать себя не с лучшей стороны перед отцом, только сейчас подумал, перед кем вздумал хвастаться. Это тоже тревожит — то, что мальчик не думает о последствиях. 

Люциус отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешать.

— Приступай.

Сын зовет метлу, — та привычно вскидывается к его руке, — садится. В нем чувствуется скованность, настороженность, он все время бросает взгляды на Люциуса.

— Не отвлекайся.

Сын кивает, сжимает метловище крепче и направляет метлу вверх. Его хватка слишком сильная, почти судорожная, отмечает Люциус, поза слишком напряженная; Люциус качает головой: ну куда это годится? Ребенку девять, — а он еще толком на метле летать не умеет.

Впрочем, думает Люциус, посадка неплохая, мальчик занимался сам, без материнского догляда, не все потеряно, значит. Хороший контроль и баланс — такому не научишь, это природное.

— Я увидел достаточно, возвращайся, — говорит Люциус, транслируя слова заклинанием, сын тут же приземляется рядом. Выглядит напуганным, смущенным. Люциус не считает нужным развеять его надуманные тревоги. Он говорит: 

— У меня есть для тебя одно задание.

Маленький — не больше, чем в навершии пресс-папье — деревянный шарик оказывается в его руке и обретает крылья. Он медленнее, чем настоящий снитч, не такой проворный и легкий, но для первой тренировки подойдет как нельзя лучше.

Сын смотрит на его ладонь горящим взглядом, заинтересованный и все еще нетерпеливый сверх всякой меры.

— Тебе нужно будет поймать его. Не переусердствуй, — говорит Люциус и, когда сын приподнимается над землей на два фута, выпускает шарик. Тот срывается с ладони вверх, словно подкинутый. Драко не медля следует за ним. Теперь скованности в нем меньше, он увлечен даже не заданием, целью — поймать. У него действительно хорошее чувство баланса, но он не умеет видеть картину целиком. Один раз, преследуя цель, он едва успевает затормозить у самой земли — и отталкивается от нее ногами для повторного взлета. 

И шарик, и метла не слишком быстрые, маневры не такие крутые, какими наверняка кажутся самому Драко, но Люциус видит то, что хотел — видит, что не все потеряно. Потенциал сына его радует. Он уже мог бы остановить его, но ждет, когда сын поймает цель, в конце концов, такова была суть упражнения.

Вдруг шарик резко виляет в сторону, и Драко, будто предвидев этот рывок, поворачивает, почти кидаясь наперерез. Он отрывает обе руки от метловища — опасно и необдуманно, — готовый поймать шарик. Тот мелькает между его ладоней, петляет и под прямым углом уходит вниз. Драко кидается за ним всем телом, кренясь в сторону. Он хватает шарик, повиснув на метле вверх ногами, и, когда выравнивается, вид у него восторженный и неверящий.

— Отец, ты видел, я!.. — начинает он, спрыгивая на землю. Одежда его вся перекручена, волосы встрепаны, лицо красное; метла брошена в траву. Драко осекается на полуслове, замирает; Люциус дергает уголком рта, обозначая улыбку.

— Ты хорошо справился, — говорит он и думает: к Мордреду запасные метлы, он купит сыну «Комету».


End file.
